Wind and Window Flower
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: She, a beautiful window flower, loved by everyone and living under the warm sunlight. He, a cold winter wind, hated by everyone and wanting a chance to feel that special feeling. Warm and Cold ... Is love even possible? Might change summary later. Rated T, 'cause of Len
1. Reminiscence

_A.N./ Hey, Hey! Yeah, I know, "WHY WON'T YOU UPDATE THE OTHERS?!" Well, this idea just… came to me, you know? I got this idea from a poem I read by Robert Frost. The poem is the same name as the title, in case people were wondering. It's a wonderful poem, go check it out! :D_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, I don't own the poem … Want to know what I DO own? My butt sitting on this uncomfortable chair and my hands typing this on my laptop. That's all._

* * *

Wind and Window Flower

=Chapter 1: Reminiscence=

* * *

"Why don't you just go and die off already?!"

I received one last kick to my stomach before he ran towards his group of friends. I slowly got up and clutched my stomach. It hurts a lot more than it did yesterday now...

"Hey, are you okay?"

I ignored the voice. The person was probably talking to someone else, like that girl that just tripped over a rock. Klutz...

"Didn't you hear me?"

My eyes widened. That person really was talking to me... I turned back around and saw _her_. Her short blonde hair perfectly framed her angelic face, the bow on top of her head making her cuter than she already was. She looked around my age. She ran up to me and put my arm around her shoulders. She gave me smile and said, "Let me help! I'll take you to ... my mum! She'll make you feel better!"

She carried me across the park towards a bench. On the bench was a woman who looked to be between twenty and thirty years old. She had long blonde hair tied into a messy bun, using black glasses to read a small but thick book.

"Mum!"

The woman turned towards us and she immediately gasped. She ran up to us and ripped the girl away from my side, whispering something into her ear. The girl turned towards me, fear clearly all over her face. The woman then grabbed her tiny hand and walked away with her.

Funny, though. Even though I was used to the fearful looks, the one thing I never forgot...

... was the fear _she_ had on _her_ face.

* * *

_A.N./ Yeah, pretty suckish for my first chapter. This is also the shortest chapter I have ever typed... Criticism is welcome, but don't flame me, 'kay? Review, onegai! Do it for ... LEN! xD_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

What's your favorite day of the year/favorite holiday?

* * *

_Halloween for me, guys. It's so much fun! People keep on telling me, "You're too old for trick or treating." Well, I DON'T CARE! You're NEVER too old! Plus, you get TONS of FREE candy. FREE! xD_


	2. Friendship

_A.N./ TuT Three reviews?! On my FIRST chapter?! But it was so SHORT! I was expecting from 0-1 review! You guys... you guys are awesome! *high-fives*_

* * *

**\Review Replies/**

**yeungeo:** _You'll find out soon, child. xD_

**MizuneMinamiki:** _I LOVE Robert Frost's poems. They're all so wonderful~ :) YOU WANTED TO FLAME ME?! O-O *reads rest of the sentence* Phew! You scared me for a sec... If that girl was Piko, he wouldn't be cross-dressing in a public park... He'll be cross-dressing at the beach! ;) ... No? Okay. I am working on imagery. Think I did good? :) TnT I feel so guilty... I always put my Len-Len in some sort of pain in my stories... GOMENASAI, LEN-KUN! T3T Yeah, it was the shortest chapter I've ever written. I feel ashamed... *sulks* Your Len should come to your house in 'bout half an hour or so. Depends on traffic... xD International Mullet Day? Is there such a thing? O3O Please, YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD! Trust me, I'm gonna be 30 or somethin' and I'm still going to be jumping on my bed... And since my parents won't be around, WITH MY SHOES ON. *laughs evilly* My lips are sealed, Mizune-san! ;) Arigatou~ :D_

**Shnerdle:** _Yeah.. =.=U I'm sorry 'bout the shortness... But I'm glad you liked it! C:_

* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had a time machine, I would go back in time and invent Vocaloid so Len-kun can be mine! ... Unfortunately, they haven't been invented yet, so, while Crypton/Yamaha/whoever-created-the-awesomeness-kno wn-as-Vocaloid sleeps in a pile of money, I'm typing this. Is this enough proof that I don't own Vocaloid?_

* * *

Wind and Window Flower

=Chapter 2: Friendship=

* * *

"Yo, Len!"

I turned towards the one person that was stupid enough to become my "_friend_"; Piko Utatane. He raised his hand up to high-five me, but I just turned around and huffed.

He did the same and said, "You don't have to be so rude, you know. And how much longer are you gonna keep staring?!"

I ignored the idiot and went back to watching the one thing that still kept me alive. She was standing right in front of him. She had her tiny hands clenched in fists as tears starting rolling off of her angelic face. That bastard... And then he just walks away and pretends nothing happened! Though, I predicted this. After seeing him with Aoki Lapis, I just knew he'd break up with her...

"... Len, your hands are red..."

I looked down to see I had my hands clenched in tight fists. I released them to see that my nails had dug into my skin. I just ignored it as I turned back towards the broken girl. I wish I could just run up to her and hold her. Tell her what I feel...

Piko then poked my shoulder and said, "Len, I think we should go. You've watched long enough. I don't want you doing anything you might regret later on..."

I laughed a little, "I don't think I'll regret it... On the contrary, I would _enjoy_ to see his limp body begging for mercy while I give him a slow and painful death..."

He shivered a little then said, "God, Len, you freak me out more as each day passes. Next thing you know, you're in the same mental ward that _she's_ in."

I got up from my place behind the bushes and gave Piko the coldest glare I could give, "_Don't EVER bring **her** up..._"

He puts his hands up in surrender, "Alright, shesh. Talk about temper..."

I rolled my eyes and looked back towards the spot Rin was in. Well, used to be. That _teal-haired monster_'s **[1]** sister must have picked her up. I just hope she doesn't bring her back to her house... That bastard might be making out with his new girlfriend...

I heard a yawn coming from behind me. I smirked and said, "Tired?"

He stretched his arms out as he said, "You bet. Let's go home."

Piko followed me as I walked into a nearby alley. Our "home" consisted of a small tent with two sleeping bags inside. Of course, we didn't actually "own" the stuff... We "borrowed" it. I looked towards Piko and said, "You got the food?"

He got a bag out filled with junk food and a couple fruits, "Of course. I wouldn't let us starve, now would I?"

He handed me a banana, which I happily ate. Piko just got out a small chocolate bar. We went inside the tent and got into our sleeping bags. Piko turned around to face me and said, "Hey, Len, you remember the time we became friends?"

I turned and said, "Yeah..." And that's when the flashback clouded my mind. I was about nine then...

* * *

_I sighed as I got up from the trash. Usually they'll just punch me or call me bad names, but today... That's an all new low._

_"Hey, you okay?"_

_I looked up and saw a boy around my age. He had short hair, just like **she** did, only with a strand sticking up into the air, completely defying gravity. He looked a bit girl-ish, though... What do people call it...? I snapped my fingers as the word finally came to me._

_"Shota."_

_The boy looked offended. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I may look a bit girl-ish, but I'm still male!"_

_I rolled my eyes and dusted my pants off. The boy then gave me a soft look and said, "What'ya doing in the trash, anyways?"_

_I sighed and closed my eyes, "People keep on saying I'm nothing but trash in this 'clean' world. So today, I'm literary trash."_

_He nodded, "I know how that feels... People seem to think I'm a freak because of my eyes."_

_Now that I got a good look at him, he had one blue eye and one red _**[2]**_ eye. I gave him a puzzled look, "What's with the red eye?"_

_He shrugged, "I was just born this way. _**[3]**_ And you? Why do they call you trash?"_

_I just huffed and said, "That's my business."_

_He pouted. Quite immature... His face then lit up and he said, "How 'bout we become friends? Freaks need to stick together, no?"_

_Friends... Is this guy nuts?! "Haven't you ever heard of me? Some people call me 'Devil's Son'."_

_He nodded, "Of course I have! Some people even say you're worse than Jack the Ripper in England. So, friends or not?"_

_Even with all my rumors, he still wants to be friends? Oh God, I must be crazy..._

_..._

_... "Friends."_

* * *

A.N./ And I'll end it here! *sighs* I really need to make longer chapters... *shrugs* I might get better at length as I grow up.

**[1]** - I ship MikuoxAoki... Problem?

**[2]** - I didn't want Piko to have one green eye because that wouldn't be too creepy.

**[3]** - Lady Gaga anyone? No? Okay.

Len-kun now! Len-kun now! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun now!

... I'm sorry guys. That song's been stuck in my head for a couple days... It's just soooo cute! I mean, who doesn't want to do those things to Len? ;) Go listen to it, guys! Vocals are by 96Neko. GO!

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

If you could be transferred into ANY anime, which anime would you choose?

* * *

So hard... I would pick Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). The mystery and the action... x3


	3. Shimura High

_A.N./ It's been so long... I'M SO SORRY! It's just, I've been studying for (thankfully) the last end of the year exams. I'm pretty sure I did good, but that History test... Oh God, I probably failed it. Out of my whole report card, History is my lowest grade. I should have studied harder... Then I was listening/addicted to VY2's version of "Hirari, Hirari", and... It freaking brought me to tears... The emotion in his voice... He sounded as if he was going to cry any second... Here come the tears all over again..._

* * *

**∞Review Replies∞**

**Adorable Reader:**_ Yes, I'm making Piko and Len the best of buddies! :) Though, Len is going to be a bit too rude to him... And this is a RinxLen story, so, why not have Len stalk her a little, ne? ;)_

**MizuneMinamiki:**_ You Piko fangirl, you! xD *facepalms* I read over that chapter so many times and I failed to notice that... =.=U I think the red eye was a nice touch, if I do say so myself... *strikes a pose* xD_

* * *

_Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, the whole world would be screwed. (Especially those RinxLen haters...)_

* * *

_Wind and Window Flower_

_=Chapter 3: Shimura High=_

* * *

I held my head down as I got into the world's strictest school; Shimura High. See how I said strictest? This school sucks ass... The only reason on why I even _bother_ to show up is to see her angelic face everyday without having Piko call me a stalker...

How did I get enrolled? Let's just say that Piko's one hell of a technical genius. Speaking of which, I looked behind me to see if Piko was following me to class.

He wasn't.

I looked around for any signs of the white-haired idiot. When I turned a corner, I saw him all over a puddle of water and surrounded by a couple of students. There were a couple of books in front of him, all opened up and some of them either wet or with papers flying everywhere. And surprise, surprise, right in front of the books was none other than Kasane Miki.

I walked towards the idiot, trying to fight back the urge to laugh. Once students noticed my presence, they immediately fled. God, I hate this. Anyways, I made it towards a red-faced Piko. I crouched down towards his level, resisting the urge to laugh, "Dude, what happened?"

He looked up with me with a huge blush on his face, "I tried to help Kasane-san carry her books..." **[1]**

I looked towards Kasane, who for some odd reason didn't run away, and I released the laughter I've been keeping inside. The first time we met Kasane was on our first year here in Shimura. Ever since then, Piko's been head over heels in love with her. The part that amazed me the most about our meeting, however, was the fact that _she approached us_. No one's ever done that before... Though, I never questioned her about it.

Once my laughter died out, the bell rang. _Shit_... I grabbed Piko's shirt and pulled him up on his feet. He waved Miki goodbye as I dragged him down the halls.

* * *

"Late again, _Len_?"

I gave Mrs. Hiyama a death glare. God, I hate her. She always, and I mean _always_, says my name with so much hatred... It's unbelievable. She may not remember, but we've actually met before. The first time I met Rin... The thing that made Mrs. Hiyama bearable was the fact she brought such an angel into this sinful world. And for that, I thank her...

But I still hate her.

I walked towards my seat in the back, ignoring the glares from my so-called "classmates". I sat in the farthest corner in the room, isolated from anyone else. But, it was probably the best seat in this entire class. I get to sleep all I want without getting yelled at and don't have to listen to whatever Mrs. Devil has to say. Best of all, I get to see Rin. Her desk is on the other side near the window, and there are no seats blocking my view. (Mrs. Hiyama and her weird seating arrangements...) The morning light carefully creates a breathtaking glow around her...

I looked down towards my desk to see a pool of drool. I quickly cleaned it with my uniform's sleeve and did the same thing to my mouth. It's a good thing the shadows here hide me, that way no one would've been able to see that...

I turned my attention back towards Rin. She was like the world's most beautiful and pure flower. Ha, a window flower...

I'm just the cold winter wind, desperately trying to grab her attention.

* * *

After a few more classes, it was finally time for lunch. I walked towards the place I seat in everyday; behind the trash bins.

Piko was there; desperately trying to eat his lunch and ignore the disgusting smell at the same time. I sat beside him and grabbed a brown bag from my backpack.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even eat here..." Piko sighed and bit his sandwich.

I looked at him with slight amusement in my eyes, "Don't you remember? Everyone kept feeling awkward when we were around, so we just decided to move here."

Piko gave me a sad look, "Well, I regret that decision now."

I smiled a bit and went back to my sandwich. When I was about to take the last bite out of it, a shadow hovered over us. We both looked up to see Kasane with a slight blush on cheeks. She sat down besides Piko and asked, "You guys mind if I eat here with y'all?"

Piko blushed a red that could rival Kasane's hair, "W-We don't mind! We d-don't m-mind at all, r-right, L-Len?"

I forced my hand to not come up to my face, "No, we don't mind at all, Kasane. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I should get up and throw my trash away."

Kasane gave me a puzzled look, "But there's a trash bin right behind-"

I cut her off before she could finish, "You know, I really need the exercise. I'm starting to turn a bit fat, ne, Piko?"

Piko slowly nodded. I then took my leave, letting Piko do whatever it is he wants with red-head. Even if it means taking her virginity away...

Nah, Piko's too much of a chicken to do that type of thing. **[2]**

I chuckled as I threw away my lunch. I turned around, only to bump into somebody's face. We both came down with a loud thud. I rubbed my forehead as I tried to adjust my vision. When I finally did, I saw the person that bumped into me. Oh God...

I quickly rushed to her side and tried to help her up, "Hey, are you okay?"

Normally I wouldn't give a single damn about a person, but she was special. She gave me a small nod and looked at me with confused eyes, "Who are you?"

That sentence made my heart crack a little. I pointed a hand to myself and said, "I'm-"

"NEE-SAN!" **[3]**

We both turned towards a first year running towards us. She had long blonde hair tied into a side ponytail. She wore thick black glasses and was running over here while carrying a couple of books. She pushed me away from her and said, "Are you okay Rin-nee?"

Rin squinted her eyes and said, "Neru...?"

The nerdy-looking girl gave her a confused look. She then looked into her eyes and her mouth formed a small 'o', "You lost your contacts! Argh, now mother will have to get you new ones... I'll lead you back to the cafeteria, Rin-nee!"

Contacts? I looked into Rin's blue eyes. They were brighter than usual... Those contacts hide her beautiful vibrant blue eyes...

"What are you looking at, pervert?!"

I turned towards Neru and gave her a glare, "Nothing, just thinking to myself..."

She huffed and turned around while helping Rin walk. Man, I'm already starting to hate her.

Lunch has ended, along with a couple more classes. I was now in my last class of the day, waiting for Piko to show up. He soon did, grinning like an idiot.

He sat down in the desk to me, that smile never leaving his face. I finally just decided to ask him, "Okay, what's up with you?"

He turned to me and said in a girly voice, "Kasane-san said I could call her Miki-chan from now on!"

That's...

THAT'S IT?!

I face-palmed. It's at times like this where I wish Piko could be a less shota-ish.

After a bit, Mr. Hiyama finally walked in. And in case you were wondering, Mr. Hiyama is in fact married to Mrs. Hiyama. The class he teaches is English. Geez... Mr. Hiyama, get this through your thick little skull. We're. All. Freaking. JAPANESE.

Today, though, he looked awfully tired. He just sat down on his desk and said, "Review your vocabulary list, we're having a test on Friday."

I swear... I'm not going to do that. I took out a dictionary and just had it stand up on my desk opened, making it look as if I was actually reading it. Then I crossed my arms on the desk and put my head down.

* * *

_I couldn't hear anything but the sounds of police men outside my home. I looked out the window, blue and red lights instantly blinding my eyes._

_"Len, I want you to run."_

_I looked towards my mother, who was in the middle of a large amount of dead bodies. I've seen her do this so many times before... It almost felt normal..._

_How disgusting._

_She looked at me with those purple eyes that were too far gone, "I want you to run away from here... From me..."_

_The banging at the door caused her to gasp. She picked me up from the floor and took me towards the back door. She opened it for me and pushed me outside. She hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear:_

_"Please don't make the same mistake."_

_Those wore the last words she told me before she kissed my forehead and closed the door. She left me outside, puzzled. What had she meant by that?_

_Then there were screams. Horrible screams... I looked towards the gate that kept me from the outside world._

_It was opened._

_I ran outside and looked around. I saw some people in white clothes putting mother into a weird jacket. She looked towards me, right in my eyes, and smiled. She got pushed into the police car, and it drove away._

_Why would she leave me? I'm only five years old! I looked down the opposite way to see ordinary houses in a neighborhood. I walked down the path, ignoring the thunder that came out and the rain that poured on me._

_At least no one could see my tears._

* * *

"LEN!"

I snapped my head up and looked around. Everyone was gone, with Mr. Hiyama hovering over me. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked really angry. He gave me a glare and said/screamed, "The final bell rang six minutes ago. Get. OUT."

I returned the glare he gave me and put on my backpack. I walked through the door, only to hear laughing next to me.

"He sounded so freaking pissed!"

I gave Piko a glare, "Why don't you just shut up, okay?!"

He put his hands up in surrender, "I don't get why you have to be so rude!"

We walked towards the end of the hall together. I turned towards Piko and tried to keep my anger down, "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

He gave me a smile and answered, "You looked really sleepy. Plus, you were also making sad faces the whole time. Not to mention you scream your head off at me whenever I interrupt your naps... Anyways, why were you making sad faces?"

I shrugged, "I do scream at you, don't I? And I was making faces in my sleep?"

Piko nodded, "Yeah. You looked sad and... Lost...?"

I shook my head, "It was just a memory, nothing to worry about."

"You mean about your mom?"

I stopped walking. I turned to him, my bangs covering my eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded and we both continued walking,. After that, not a single word was said as we made our way back home.

* * *

_A.N./ Guess what, guys? Without the author's notes, this chapter was almost 2,000 words long! xO I'm so proud of myself!_

**[1] **_- Isn't that just sweet? x3_

**[2]**_ - I'm sorry for any Piko fans out there *coughMizunecough*, but... LEN THOUGHT IT!_

**[3]**_ - For those who may not know, Onee-san means big sister. Just like Onii-san means big brother._

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_Who's your favorite J-Pop artist? (It can be any other genre, too, not just Pop.)_

* * *

_I've been listening to Yohio a lot lately. I just love his voice! And HUGE announcement, there's a new Vocaloid coming out! Kya! I've been fangirling over him so much! I listen to his demo everyday! x3 His name is YOHIOloid, in case y'all were wondering. Gosh, he's even cuter than Len-kun! (in my opinion)_

_Len: I'm losing my fangirls... :'(_


	4. Hopeless Romance

_A.N./ Guys... I've found an obsession... And his name is... YOHIO... *0* /shot xD Seriously, though, I've been listening to nothing (aside for a couple Vocaloid songs, like this really cute one sung by Miku- TOPIC!) but YOHIO these past couple of days. It's just... He's awesome. He's a Swedish singer that knows Swedish (duh), English and Japanese. Wanna know what the cutest part is? He cross-dresses! *squeal*_

_(Ok, so, officially moving review replies to the bottom. Sorry to disappoint. :/)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. (Wow, first time typing it with no joke.)_

* * *

Wind and Window Flower =Chapter 4: Hopeless Romance=

* * *

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!"

I kept on swearing like a madman as the cops chased us. Why couldn't he have gotten something simpler like a plastic ring or a box of chocolates? But _no_, he just _had_ to go big and steal a necklace that costs 110952 freaking yen. _¥110952_! [1] When we get back home, I swear I'm gonna get a pole and beat the living shit out of him. Maybe I'll even stick it up his retarded a-

"Len, get that scary look off your demonic face!"

I rolled my eyes and looked behind my shoulder. Ha! Looks like those retards got lo-

.

.

.

... And I spoke too soon as an adult body jumped on top of my teenage one. What is up with people and cutting my thoughts off?! I tried to get him off of me, but either this guy is heavier than he looks or really wants to keep me down.

"Piko, help me-" I looked towards the spot Piko was standing on. Or _had been_ standing on. That son of a bit-

I heard footsteps and a voice that sounded quite familiar. I turned my head to see none other than Rin's father, Hiyama Kiyoteru, walk up to us. He seemed happy at first, "Good job, Tonio, you caught h-" But it soon changed to disgust when he saw me, "Great, it's _you_."

I smirked and replied, "Well, it's nice to see you too. Say, since when are you a cop?" I laughed as a certain thought came to me, "You quit being a teacher? Finally, something good happens in my life."

He let out a sigh of frustration as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand, "No, this just happens to be a part-time job." [2]

"You can always quit teaching, 'ya know."

He frowned, but said nothing more as he talked to the guy on top of me, who I'm guessing is named Tonio. How could that white-haired devil leave me here to die?! That no good, lying, cheating motherf-

And my thoughts were interrupted _again_ by a loud bang. I felt Tonio's weight on top of me disappear as I got up and dusted my pants. I looked up to see none other than Piko himself, proudly holding a pole on his right shoulder. I stepped up to him and grabbed his left shoulder, "Nice job."

He looked at me with eyes full of hope, "Really? I'm getting a _compliment_ from _you_?!"

I smirked as I kicked him on all men's weak spot and his stomach (but not hard enough to cause serious damage) a couple times. I had a deadly aura around me as I looked down at him and glared, "_Don't you dare leave me alone with the cops again, you hear me?!_"

Piko nodded and slowly got up while holding his sensitive area. He looked at me with a bit of fear in his eyes, "Y-Yes sir..."

I smiled and pointed towards the metal pole on the floor, "Hey, you're gonna need to bring that along."

He gave me a questioning look, "Why?"

"Because I want to beat the shit out of you when we get home."

* * *

"What happened to you?!"

We were currently at school, trying to get to lunch. Miki was in front of us, a look of worry all over her face. Piko was next to me, with a black eye, and a couple bruises here and there.

You don't betray Len. _Never_. Otherwise, shit's going down.

I looked at Piko and gave him a glare, clearly telling him to keep his mouth shut about what happened yesterday. That little brat, making us get chased by the cops in order to give this silly girl a present. Who does he think I am? He looked down and said, "I... Ran into some trouble yesterday."

You bet your retarded ass you ran into trouble yesterday. You little shit... God, look at me. Cussing and stuff... Ok, Len, you need to calm down. Even though you _nearly_ went to jail, _he_ hit the cops and we both escaped. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out, in, out...

I decided to walk ahead and let Retarded Romeo swoon his Worried Juliet.

.

.

.

... Or the other way around. Whichever comes first. My bet's on the other way around...

I shook the thought off from my head and continued walking. Damn, I hate this. There are way too many people hanging around in the halls. I know it's a special day and all, but can't they do this in the cafeteria? I hate Valentine's Day...

Yes, you heard right. Valentine's Day. I muttered some words under my breath, which luckily went unnoticed by the couples/soon-to-be couples around me. I wish I hadn't gone to school today...

"That's so sweet! Come here!"

"Nee-san, help me!"

I heard a familiar giggle and immediately stopped walking. I hid behind the wall next to me and turned around to see a tealette, a familiar long-haired blonde, and... Her... I made sure to stay hidden as I listened to their conversation.

The tealette let the familiar one go and put her hands together with sparkling eyes, "Little Neru has a crush on someone! Who's the lucky boy? Tell me~"

Neru... I remember her! She's Rin's little sister. After the day I met her, I immediately didn't like her. She blushed a deep red and stuttered, "I d-don't l-l-like him, okay! H-He's just a g-great f-f-fr-friend..."

Pigtails didn't seem convinced, "He's a friend now, but after you give him those chocolates, it'll change!" After that, if possible, her eyes shone brighter, "I wonder what he'll give you on White Day... Kya, so exciting~"

White Day? Ever single year, I don't do anything on that day. What is White Day anyway? It seems important, judging by how pigtails said it... I forced the thought off from my head and continued listening.

Rin continued laughing at her friend's behavior. But she suddenly stopped when the pigtails girl asked, "Hey, who are you giving chocolates to this year?"

She giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "No one, I guess... I was gonna give Mikuo some, but I guess not anymore..."

My hands clenched into tight fists at the mention of the jerk's name. I tried controlling myself as I kept listening. Pigtails gave her a sympathetic look and put a hand on her right shoulder, "You don't know how sorry I am about that, Rin. You know, I was really looking forward to calling you my sister-in-law! Hehe..." She nervously laughed at her failed attempt to cheer her up.

"It's okay, Miku, I'm over it." She smiled, but even I could see it was totally fake. She looked down at her messenger bag and clutched the strap tightly, "I can just give the chocolates to someone else..."

The thought of her giving chocolates to someone else made me angry beyond belief. I tried keeping my cool as I kept looking. Pigta- I mean Miku, shook her head, "I know how hard you worked on those chocolates, Rin! You can't just give them to anybody! I promise that before the day is over, I'll find someone you can give those chocolates to." She put her hands on her hips as she gave Rin a serious face, "And you know I don't break my promises!"

Rin smiled and hugged her, "I know. And that's what makes you the best best friend ever."

I stopped listening as realization hit my face hard. Rin made the chocolates. Rin _made_ the chocolates... I quickly ran off to find Piko. I don't get it... Why am I even running?! And to that idiot, no less! But I couldn't stop. It was like... An instinct...

Since I wasn't paying attention, I accidentally bumped into someone. And since I was running, the pain hurt twice as much as it should have. I groaned as I rubbed my aching forehead. Whoever I bumped into has a really hard head...

And speak of the devil, I looked up to see the hard-head himself rubbing his face. I got up from the floor and laughed, "Dude, you okay?"

He looked up at me and glared through his white bangs, "Of course I'm not okay! Not only did you hit my head, you also managed to hit my black eye in the process! I want- No, I _demand_ an apology from you, right now!"

I glared at him, "Does it look like I'm in the mood for your childishness?!" A memory came into my mind and I suddenly laughed.

Piko got up from the ground and puffed out his cheeks, "What's so funny?! I don't see anything funny about my condition, you bastard!"

I clutched my belly as I tried to calm down. Oh God...! I wiped a tear from my eye and said, "This reminds me of a certain incident... Remember?"

He thought about it before laughing a bit, "Yeah, I remember now. Looking back, it was pretty funny..." After that, he stopped laughing and said, "Why were you running, anyways?"

I looked down, unsure of what to say. How could I respond if even I didn't know the answer?

"Is this about a certain blondie?"

I snapped my head up and nodded slowly. He put a hand on my back and gave me a soft look, "Sorry, man. I don't know what happened, but it must have been bad if you ran away like that. The Len I know shows absolutely no weakness!"

I gave him a small (a _small_) smile and shook his hand off my back, "How'd it go with red-head?"

His cheeks turned light pink as he looked down at the ground, "Well... I'm going on a date with her this afternoon..."

"You asked her or she asked you?" Knowing the idiot, it could be the second thing.

"Of course I asked her!" I sighed in relief. So the idiot isn't that big of an idiot after all...

The bell rang, signalling that lunch was officially over. Piko and I started walking towards our next class. I looked over at him and asked, "Where are you planning on taking her?"

He gave me a care-free smile as he happily said, "I have absolutely no idea!"

I mentally face-palmed as we kept walking down the hallway.

* * *

_A.N./ Next chapter will have Piko and Miki's date, and probably a small RinxLen moment. x3 I'm looking forward to typing it!_

[1]_ - About 1,150 American dollars. (Or $1,150. Whichever you prefer.)_

[2]_ - We'll learn more on that later on, my dear children. ^-^_

* * *

**∞Review Replies∞**

**MizuneMinamiki:** _I know, right? Originally, I was planning on making him cooler, like Len, but the I thought, "Nah, it just doesn't feel right..." Then this Piko was born~ :) I feel bad for Piko and Len, but the story must go on and I must make them suffer... D'x Scandal, huh? I'll give them a listen. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Adorable Reader:** _Yes, it makes me sad too... )'x But I'm the author, so I must stay strong...! (At least 'till the end, anyways...) Thanks for the review!_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_What's your favorite color?_

* * *

_My random questions will only get randomer. And yes, randomer is an official word in the Jessi-chan Dictionary. xD My favorite color is purple. BEHOLD IT'S EPICNESS. (Another word in the Jessi-chan Dictionary.)_


End file.
